


About Health

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite discussion ayant pour thème le sucre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Health

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Et pourtant, ça n'a rien de compliqué, démontrait House en mangeant une pomme. Pas trop de sucre, pas trop de sel, pas trop de gras. Mais non, les parents n'en ont rien à faire de leurs gosses, ils les laissent toute la journée devant la télé, avec autant de provisions de bonbons et de chips qu'ils veulent. Moyen radical pour qu'ils leur foutent la paix.

\- Tu es un peu dur quand même...

\- Juste réaliste Wilson, juste réaliste. Ah mais le sucre, c'est bien bon, je ne le nie pas. Mais qui a besoin de boire deux litres de soda dans une journée ?

\- Je suis d'accord... mais la faute à qui ? Parents, enfants, ou publicitaires ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait savoir à qui la faute ? Autant y remédier tout de suite : placard fermé à clef.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu passes ton temps à chercher "à qui la faute".

\- Je cherche la faute biologique."

Wilson eut un petit rire.

"Mais vas-y, ris, je t'en prie... c'est parce que tu n'as aucun argument en ta faveur.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord !

\- Mais tu cherches la petite bête, juste par principe.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible...

\- Comme ils disent, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes...

\- Exactement."

Silence.

House finit par le rompre.

"Tu sais où est passé le sucre ? J'ai dû boire mon café sans. C'était infâme."

**FIN.**


End file.
